Grilled Cheese sandwich anybody?
by NaivelilMe
Summary: I had to do it, I thought they might have felt a little left out... Miss Hale has to teach Emmett a lesson.


****

**I JUST HAD TO DO IT! I thought that they might feel left out 'cause they're the only ones that haven't been able get any... If you know what I mean and me thinks ya do... *wink wink***

* * *

"Hey, why don't guys like eating a girl out after sex..." Emmett asked.

Here he goes again, I'm getting sick of his joking around. Usually it would barely even faze me but today for some reason it's just irritating the undead shit out of me...

"Why?" Bella asked humoring him as I shot her a _don't egg him on_ look.

"Have _you _ever tried to pull apart a grilled cheese sandwich?" He said busting out laughing like it was the best joke ever as he threw his grilled cheese at her.

"Emmett!" she yelled as the melting cheese oozed into her hair.

"Do you know how long it took me to get her hair to look like that?" Alice said dragging Bella into the bathroom to fix it.

"God Emmett, you're such a douche bag!" I said.

"But it was funny huh?" He laughed

"No it wasn't!" I seethed.

"Look I'm sorry," He said coming to me to give me a hug. I saw it before he could and pushed him away.

"Do it and I swear to God I will castrate you in front of the entire student body." I threatened.

"But baby, I'm only joking." He said putting the second sandwich he had back down. "I would never put human food on you. Plus I kinda like where my balls are."

"I know you do, that's why you'll listen to me when I tell you to keep that disgusting filth away from me." I seethed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." I said patting his head. "Maybe if you behave yourself for the rest of the day you'll get a treat."

"I'll be good, I swear." He said giving me that dopey smile he knows makes me all gooey inside and a little wet in my panties.

True to his word he was good the rest of the day, only talking when spoken to and not even making any sort of sexual or crude though he gets his treat I never told him I'd make it easy for him to keep it.

him and the others went hunting while I stayed home and got everything ready.

I was just finishing setting up everything when I heard them approaching.

"Guys, let's go to the park." Alice said, probably seeing what I was planning.

"Alright let me go see if Ro wants to go." Emmett said.

"Just catch up with us later," Alice said as the rest of them went on ahead.

I heard the door open and slam shut. "Ro, babe where are you the others went to the park, do you want to go?" He asked searching every room for me.

Finally he opened our bedroom door and froze as he took in the sight of me.

"Damn," he mumbled.

"Welcome to detention Mr. Cullen, sit down please." I said looking up at him through my thick black rimmed glasses from my desk.

He just stood there staring at me.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have a hearing problem? Sit down." I said.

"Ye-yes Miss Hale." He stuttered walking to the desk sitting in front of mine.

"Now, do you know why you are here?" I asked, he shook his head fast and kept starring at me. "Well you apparently were not listening earlier this morning and now you have to spend the rest of the day with me."

"I have no problem with that Miss Hale." He remarked.

I slapped my ruler on the top of my desk and he jumped not expecting it.

"Did I tell say you could speak?" I asked. He shook his head and I got up and walked around the desk. "Well I said your punishment will be extended if you do not learn how to listen."

He raised his hand and I almost laughed at the petrified look on his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, Miss Hale, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework since I'll be here for a while." He said.

"Oh fine," I said in fake exasperation and walk slowly over to his desk exaggerating my hip movements. "What homework is it?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Anatomy." He smirked.

"Well, what exactly do you need help with?" I said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I need help studying. You see when ever I look in my book all the words just jumble together and I can't concentrate." He said, his face getting serious.

"Why do you think you can't concentrate Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"The thing is... You see... I can't..." He stuttered.

"Spit it out already."

"I can't concentrate because all I can think about when I look at the pictures is this girl, I want her so badly." He confessed.

"Really?" I mused, "and what about this girl makes you want her... so... badly." I purred.

"She has this amazing body with long lean legs that go on forever and beautiful blond hair." He said, oh so seductively, in my ear.

Oh no he wasn't getting the upper hand.

"Well maybe you shouldn't think about her and think about something that turns you off. Like you brothers' naked pale asses." I smirked as the lust dropped from his eyes and he visibly shuddered in disgust.

"Um, yeah I guess so." He mumbled.

"Anything else I can help you with?" I asked leaning down so my boobs were practically spilling out of my shirt.

"As a matter of fact Miss Hale," He said pulling me down to his lap. "I have an even bigger problem than my anatomy homework."

"Which would be?" I said raising and eyebrow and getting off of his lap.

"Well that would be my personal anatomy." He said launching himself at me and slamming me into my desk knocking everything off it in the process. I could hear the wood splintering beneath me.

**EmPov**

I pushed her against her desk and barley even noticed the wood splintering.

I couldn't think as soon as I walked into the room and saw her in those damn glasses with a white button up blouse and tight deep purple pencil skirt with ruby red peep toe shoes that called out to me saying _"Emmett come fuck the shit out of me"_. I could see through her shirt and saw a lacy bra that matched her skirt, that made me wonder what she had on underneath her skirt.

"What part of your anatomy, Mr. Cullen?" She asked still playing her part as I trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"This part," I said grinding my dick into her pussy. I could smell her getting wetter.

"Oh, I don't... mmm... think that would be... ah yes... appropriate." She said moaning as I continued pushing myself into her.

"But it would be worth it." I said ripping her blouse open and yanking that damn skirt down her legs. To my surprise and happiness she was wearing crotchless underwear under her skirt and thigh high stockings with black lace up the top being held in place by red and purple garters. I almost didn't want to ruin the pretty picture in front of me.

_**Almost!**_

I pulled her up and ripped her bra off and began sucking, nipping, massaging, anything I could physically do to her tits as the were set free.

"M-m-Mr. Cullen. This is highly inappropriate." She said grinding her soaking pussy into my raging hard on.

"I can tell you don't give a damn, _Miss Hale_," I said mocking her choice to keep playing this damn game.

I moved my mouth up to her mouth and shoved my tongue into her mouth easily gaining power over her. My hands trailed down her face over her neck and briefly stopped to massage her breast before continuing my path down to the only heaven I'll ever know. As my hands grazed her lips she bucked up causing my finger to slip across her clit.

"Fuck," she moaned out.

"Keep still baby, or else I'll tie you down to this desk." I growled.

"Mr. Cullen," She gasped out, "I am the teacher her and you will stop this right now." She said trying to sound authoritative but failing miserably, but I still stopped what I was doing.

She pushed me up and rolled me over so she was straddling me.

"Now, I think you need to be punished for what you just did." she said as she walked away to the closet to get something. Yes! She got a new toy. As she came back I tried to see what it was but she hid it behind her back. "No peaking!" she scolded.

"I'm very sorry Miss Hale," I said hoping to get a little sympathy from her.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be..." she trailed off.

She walked up to me and stood if front of me still wearing her underwear, but I planned on fixing that soon enough.

"What's my punishment?" I asked.

"You'll find out in a minute, now close you eyes and don't open them till I say so," she commanded as she grabbed me through my pants.

I did as she said, excited to see what it would be.

I felt her slide down my body and pull my jeans and boxers down, then her hand was stroking me in long slow strokes.

"Are you ready?" she teased.

"Yes," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alright," she said as I felt something slide onto me, but not exactly what I wanted. It wasn't warm and wet like Rose's mouth or pussy so I was kind of confused.

"Open you eyes," she said as I felt vibrations start around my dick.

"What the hell did you do to me Miss Hale?" I asked as I started opening my eyes looking into hers, she was smirking which meant that it wasn't good for me, or maybe it was because the vibrations felt so good I was right on the edge but not falling over and cumming like I really needed to before I busted a nut.

"Watch your language." She hissed at me as she grabbed my cock and started stroking it just adding to the unbearable pleasure.

I looked down and saw what was on me.

"Mother fucker!" I practically yelled.

"Don't act so surprised, I saw you looking at it on the internet the other day, Mr. Cullen." she purred in my ear nibbling on it.

I couldn't take it, if I were human I'd be in tears from the pleasurable pain going through me, now I knew why I couldn't cum.

SHE FUCKING PUT A DAMN COCK RING ON ME! I mean I was looking at it on the internet 'cause it looked interesting but I didn't think she'd seen me looking at it. It was called the _"Triple Clit Flicker"_, it was reddish - pink with three little prongs on it that moved around for her pleasure and vibrated through out the whole thing from a powerful little bullet... I had to admit I'd though about buying it but didn't know how much Rosalie would like it.

Apparently she really liked it because when I looked back up I saw her looking at it and rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to create some friction.

"Well, Miss Hale, are you just going to stand there or hop aboard the Emmett Cullen express?" I said smugly.

"I wouldn't be saying stuff like that Mr. Cullen, when I'm obviously in control here," she replied back just as smugly.

"Oh, you know you want it Miss Hale, screw appropriateness, come and fuck me like I know you want to and forget all about school." I growled.

"Ah, what the hell," she shrugged as she charged me, jumping into my arms and rapping her legs around my waste causing me to fall backward and effectively breaking the desk in to.

"Aw, I really was starting to get attached to that one," I teased.

"Shut the fuck up and lay back." She hissed as she pushed me down and positioned my cock at her entrance.

I wanted so badly to take control but knew if I did she'd be pissed the fuck off...

"Oh my Jebus!" she said and I almost laughed at her words, that is until she started riding me at vampire speed.

She kept riding me as the little things vibrated against her clit and labia.

"Oh God!" I shouted.

"You can just call me Rosalie," she said smugly as she slowed and started rocking back and forth against me and the toy around my pulsing dick. "Ugh, Emmett you fit in me so perfectly," she moaned.

"You're always so tight and wet and warm and your all mine." I said as I flipped her and pounded her pretty pink pussy.

"God damn it Emmett, I was supposed to be in control." She yelled at me as she flipped us again and impaled herself with me.

I could feel her start to spasm over me as her orgasm took over her and I wished with everything I had in me that I could cum as well but this damn toy wouldn't let me.

She kept riding me fast and hard with the toy still on me and I could only sit back, watch, and pray to who ever was out there that my dick wouldn't break because I was so hard.

Rose came ten... YES TEN... more times before she finally got of off poor Jr. and pulled the ring off...

"Fuck finally!" I said with some relief, because I still had the worlds worst case of hard dick ever.

"You want me to take care of that for you Mr. Cullen?" She asked easily getting back into character.

"If you don't get on you damn knees and suck my fucking dick I will fucking make you!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Is that a yes?" She giggled, fucking giggled, really?

"On your knees." I said grabbing her by her hair and shoving myself in her mouth.

As I fucked her mouth I grabbed her and flipped her upside down burying my face into Miss Kitty.

I flicked her click and it was so sensitive from coming so much that it didn't take much but two fingers and my tongue before she came for the eleventh and hardest time that night moaning around my dick triggering my orgasm. My cum shot down her throat and she eagerly swallowed it as I licked her clean of her juices.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen," she said stepping back from me on trembling legs. "How about that anatomy homework"

"I think I've learned everything I need to learn for now. Why don't I come back tomorrow for some more help?" I asked as I sat back down in the chair.

"That would be absolutely perfect." She said as she sat down on my lap, " Just like you."

* * *

**I might need a cold shower now, my dirty little mind has been cooking this one up for some time now... Hope you enjoyed... And those of you who are reading _Room Raiders_, I'd really like to know who you think I should pick.**

**sincerely your one and only**

**naivelilme ;D  
**


End file.
